Charter of the Green Old Party
The Charter of the Green Old Party is the GOP's highest-level administrative document. Text of the Charter Article 1 - Principles and Purpose (A.) Neutrality. The GOP shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a stance of political and military neutrality. The GOP will neither obstruct nor help any alliance or nation advance a political or military CyberNations agenda. (B.) Sovereignty. All GOP nations have the right to govern their own nations’ affairs subject to the GOP's Charter and Laws. (C.) Protection. The GOP, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against hostile actions directed at its individual members or at the sovereignty of the GOP. (D.) Community. If asked for help by any green sphere alliance, the GOP will offer assistance, relative to its capacity, to combat roguery and ghosting within the green sphere. (E.) Conservatism: The membership of the GOP is generally politically, economically, socially and/or religiously conservative and actively seeks out friendly and respectful discussions regarding current real-life issues. The goal of such discussions is to increase the breadth of our membership's understanding of the real-life issues confronting our world today and, through the process of reverent exchange, increase the sense of global camaraderie within both the GOP and CN as a whole. Article 2 - Governance (A.) The GOP shall be governed by an elected Triumvirate. The Consulate of directors are appointed and overseen by the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate is comprised of the Triumvir of Foreign affairs, Triumvir of Internal Affairs and Triumvir of Military Affairs. (B.) The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Cabinet shall be defined by GOP Laws. Article 3 - Legislation (A.) GOP Laws shall be consistent with the GOP Charter, Declaration of Neutrality, and Declaration of Sovereignty. The GOP Charter supersedes all other GOP legislation and authority. (B.) GOP Laws and amendments may be ratified by a unanimous vote from the Triumvirate. (C.) Two members of the Triumvirate may amend the Constitution in the event of an emergency, but the amendment must be ratified by a majority vote from the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. Article 4 - Membership (A.) Membership is a privilege and not a right and as such, the GOP has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. (B.) All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all GOP Laws and Principles. Article 5 - Foreign Relations (A.) The GOP will not commit itself to any offensive or defensive military agreements with any specific alliance(s) except for instances of roguery or ghosting within the green sphere. (B.) The GOP reserves the right to defend, by whatever means it chooses, against any actual or perceived attack on the Green Sphere, Neutrality and/or Conservatism as a whole. (C.) GOP members will not initiate an offensive war and will not provide materials or funds that benefit one or more parties who are in a state of war, without direct permission from a member of the triumvirate or their designate. If military action is used against a GOP member, that member may immediately retaliate with any military assets except nuclear weapons. (D.) The GOP reserves the right to use nuclear weapons in any instance where its nations are involved in war. (E.) The GOP encourages honest, friendly and respectful interaction between GOP members and non-GOP members. However, GOP members will not partake in any inter-Alliance politics or issues that do not directly involve the GOP, except for instances where Articles 5A and/or 5B apply. (F.) The GOP is a conservative community of informed adults who actively discuss debate and question the political, social and religious issues of our time through OOC interaction. The individual opinions of GOP members do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the entire alliance, though the honor and dignity with which GOP members carry themselves does. The GOP encourages its members to seek out thoughtful, yet respectful interaction with people outside of the GOP and, in no way, sees respectful disagreement and discussion regarding real-life issues as a violation of GOP neutrality. Source *Green Old Party Charter Charter Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents